


Uwierz mi

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Steve znowu wraca do domu poobijany, a Bucky znowu musi go połatać. Tym razem jednak powody są inne. Bucky się stara, Steve nie chce wierzyć.





	Uwierz mi

Steve modlił się, żeby i tego dnia Bucky znalazł sobie dziewczynę i nie wrócił na noc. Nie to, żeby Rogers bardzo chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel codziennie uprawiał seks z inną kobietą, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie chciał jednak, żeby Barnes go dzisiaj widział. Nie kiedy znów miał twarz w sińcach, kiedy dorobił się pękniętej wargi, podbitego oka, szramy od noża na ramieniu (który to nóż zniszczył mu ulubioną koszulę), prawdopodobnie kilku złamanych żeber bo tam, gdzie napastnicy go kopali czuł ból przy każdym razem oddechu. Poza tym gdy wreszcie udało mu się uciec, skręcił sobie kostkę. Steve kuśtykał więc teraz w stronę kuchenki, gdzie grzała mu się woda na herbatę. Miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek Bucky'ego (który był luźniejszy od jego ubrań i nie podrażniał mu skóry na otarciach i ranach) i przykrótkie spodnie. Właśnie zalewał herbatę w kubku gdy szczęknięnie klucza w zamku odebrało mu wszelką nadzieję, że Bucky się nie pojawi.  
\- Hej, Stevie! - usłyszał jego głos za plecami gdy Barnes wkroczył do kuchni.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział i szybko tego pożałował; nawet to jedno słowo spowodowało falę bólu. Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku i skulił się nieco.  
\- Steve? Wszystko w porządku? - Bucky podszedł do niego bliżej i ostrożnie chwycił go za ramię. Rogers wiedział, że nie ma już co udawać, że nic się nie stało. Obrócił się do niego przodem, ale spuścił wzrok.  
\- Znowu bawiłeś się w bohatera, co? - zapytał łagodnie Bucky.  
\- Nie... Nie dzisiaj. Obiecałem ci, że nie będę się mieszał - odpowiedział cicho Steve. Kiedy szeptał, nie bolało tak bardzo.  
\- Chodź. Muszę cię połatać, a potem opowiesz mi, co się stało.  
Rogers posłusznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, zapomniał jednak, że nie może polegać na skręconej kostce i niemal upadł, co znów spowodowało ból.  
Barnes szybko znalazł się przy nim i chwycił go na ręce.  
\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że jest aż tak źle - mruknął, kierując się do salonu. Tam posadził Steve'a na kanapie i poszedł po apteczkę.  
\- Dasz radę sam zdjąć bluzkę czy ci pomóc? - zapytał gdy wrócił. Rogers odwrócił tylko wzrok co Bucky wziął za oznakę konieczności pomocy. Ostrożnie zdjął mu podkoszulek i cofnął się zszokowany. Cały tors i brzuch blondyna był w sińcach, a niebezpiecznie blisko szyi miał dwie, nieudolnie zabezpieczone szramy od noża.  
\- Stevie... - wyszeptał Bucky. - Kto ci to zrobił?  
\- Nieważne... Możesz coś zrobić, żeby nie bolało?  
Barnes sięgnął do apteczki i zajął się opatrywaniem cięć po nożu. Steve skrzywił się, gdy odkażał je resztą wódki z lodówki. Później Bucky zmusił blondyna, by się położył i zaczął obmywać mu sińce lodowatą wodą.  
\- To pomoże? - zapytał niepewnie Steve; głos mu drżał, zarówno z zimna jak i zdenerwowania.  
\- Powinno mniej boleć - odpowiedział Bucky. Gdy skończył, pomógł Rogersowi założyć piżamę i zaniósł go do łóżka.  
\- Powiesz mi, kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał, wsuwając się pod przykrycie i siadając obok niego; czuł, że Steve tego potrzebuje. Blondyn oparł głowę na jego piersi i wtulił się w niego lekko.  
\- Nie znam nazwisk - mruknął. - Rysopisu też ci nie podam, nie pamiętam ich twarzy.  
Bucky westchnął cicho, przesuwając po jego włosach dłonią.  
\- Co się stało? Bo nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ktoś się na ciebie rzucił bez powodu.  
Steve milczał przez moment.  
\- Było ich trzech - zaczął nagle. - Wracałem ze sklepu, kiedy zastąpili mi drogę. Zaczęli mnie wyzywać od pedałów, mówić, że tacy jak ja nie powinni mieć prawa do życia. Pytali, gdzie zgubiłem swojego chłopaka, chyba chodziło im o ciebie... Przepraszam, to chyba moja wina...  
Bucky objął go lekko ramionami starając się, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu.  
\- Chciałem uciec, bałem się. Jeden z nich uderzył mnie w twarz pięścią, drugi zamachnął się nożem na ramię, upadłem, a oni zaczęli mnie kopać. Cały czas krzyczeli coś o pedałach... Ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę i udało mi się uciec, ale wtedy skręciłem sobie kostkę. Gdyby nie tamten człowiek, chyba by mnie zabili...  
\- Jesteś bezpieczny, Stevie - Bucky przycisnął wargi do czubka jego głowy.  
\- A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? - głos Steve'a drżał, a po jego twarzy powoli spływały łzy. - Oni mieli rację. Jestem pieprzonym pedałem. Przepraszam, powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej, mógłbyś się wynieść...  
Bucky obrócił go w swoich ramionach tak, że mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Nie mów tak o sobie, Stevie - powiedział cicho. Rogers spuścił wzrok, ale szatyn chwycił go ostrożnie za podbródek.  
\- Nie mieli prawa tak o tobie mówić, nawet jeśli kochasz trochę inaczej niż reszta ludzi - kontynuował. - I masz rację, powinieneś był powiedzieć mi wcześniej, przestałbym załatwiać ci randki z dziewczynami, musiałeś się wtedy czuć dziwnie.  
Steve wtulił się w niego, łkając cicho. Bucky otoczył go ramionami i pogładził po plecach w kojącym geście. Rogers niezupełnie wiedział, dlaczego płacze; czy z ulgi, że Bucky go zaakceptował, z bólu, bo przecież mimowolnie wtulał się w niego jak najmocniej, czy ze strachu, że to wszystko może się powtórzyć. Steve zastanawiał się, czy Bucky zareagowałby tak samo gdyby wiedział, że on jest w nim desperacko zakochany od dobrych dwóch lat. W końcu Rogers zasnął wtulony w przyjaciela, który przez resztę nocy nie zmrużył oka. Bał się o Steve'a, tak po prostu martwił się, że ktoś znowu zrobi mu krzywdę z tego samego powodu. Do rana gładził go po włosach i patrzył w przestrzeń.  
***  
Kiedy Steve się obudził, Bucky'ego nie było już obok. Blondyn podejrzewał, że Barnes poszedł do pracy, ale gdy podniósł się na łóżku, usłyszał jego głos dochodzący z kuchni. Z trudem wyplątał się z pościeli i powoli pokuśtykał do drugiego pomieszczenia.  
Bucky krzątał się przy blacie nucąc pod nosem.  
\- Powinieneś być w pracy - powiedział Steve wchodząc do kuchni. Barnes spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dali mi wolne - odpowiedział. - Nie powinieneś był wychodzić z łóżka, przecież na pewno nadal cię boli.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie, Buck - odparł blondyn. Bucky wywrócił oczami, a potem posadził go na krześle przy kuchennym stole i wrócił do przygotowań.  
\- Wcale nie dali ci wolnego - drążył Steve.  
\- Dali, bo poszedłem tam, kiedy jeszcze spałeś, i o to poprosiłem. Musisz od razu oskarżać mnie o kłamstwo, Stevie?  
\- Przestań nazywać mnie Stevie, nie jestem dzieckiem! - zirytował się Rogers.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko - odparł spokojnie Bucky. - Irytujesz się przez takie głupoty, a przede wszystkim udajesz, że nic ci nie jest, chociaż ledwie trzymasz się na nogach. Aż tak trudno przyjąć ci moją pomoc?  
Steve nie odpowiedział, choć na usta cisnęło mu się wiele rzeczy. W końcu Barnes postawił na stole talerz z kanapkami i dwa kubki herbaty.  
\- Zjedz, potem zmienię ci opatrunek - powiedział siadając naprzeciwko niego. Steve kiwnął głową i zabrał się za jedzenie, choć żołądek skręcał mu się w supeł. Nie chciał, żeby Bucky nazywał go Stevie, żeby o niego dbał... Miał wrażenie, że na to nie zasługuje. Poza tym z każdym niemal czułym gestem z jego strony zakochiwał się coraz bardziej i coraz trudniej było mu sobie z tym radzić. Nie chciał go okłamywać, ale bardziej bał się powiedzenia prawdy. Z trudem wmusił w siebie jedną kanapkę i wymówił się od dalszego jedzenia mdłościami.  
\- Naprawdę chętnie pogruchotałbym kości tym gnojom, którzy ci to zrobili - stwierdził ostro Bucky. Steve nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w myślach.  
\- Kiedy już będę mógł normalnie chodzić, wyniosę się - powiedział nagle.  
\- Co? Stevie, co ci przyszło do głowy? Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że nic mi do tego czy jesteś czy nie jesteś gejem!  
\- Przestań nazywać mnie Stevie! - Rogersowi puściły nerwy. Chyba chwila prawdy między nim i Buckym miała nadejść wcześniej, niż się spodziewał.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak cholerne to boli, kiedy tak do mnie mówisz, kiedy się mną zajmujesz, a potem lecisz do tych swoich dziewczyn! Myślisz, że skąd oni wzięli to, że jestem pedałem? Jesteśmy nierozłączni, ja nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, dziwisz się? Chcę się wynieść, bo za bardzo cię kocham, żeby na to wszystko patrzeć! Za bardzo cię kocham, żeby móc cię narażać na to, co zrobili mi! I za bardzo cię kocham żeby patrzeć, jak zmieniasz panienki jak rękawiczki, bo to boli najbardziej. Że one wszystkie mają swoją szansę, a ja nigdy nie będę jej miał.  
Bucky patrzył na niego zdziwiony; Steve nie umiał stwierdzić, czy jedynie wybuchem czy jego słowami.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział już ciszej Rogers. - Pójdę do sypialni...  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Nie po tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś - odparł stanowczo Barnes. Steve zaczął się martwić. A jeśli Bucky wyrzuci go za drzwi? Jeśli powie mu, że go nienawidzi? Nie wiedział, czy jest serce to przeżyje.  
\- Przepraszam - powtórzył, jego głos drżał. Bucky opuścił swoje miejsce i podszedł do niego, a Rogersowi przeszło przez myśl, że będzie chciał go uderzyć i zasłonił się ramieniem przed ciosem, który nie nadszedł.  
\- Nigdy bym cię nie uderzył, Stevie - głos Bucky'ego był łagodny. Chwycił go za nadgarstek i odsunął jego rękę. Potem przykucnął przy nim patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Bucky... - zaczął Rogers, ale Barnes mu przerwał. Pocałunkiem. Usta Bucky'ego były chłodne i zdawały się idealnie pasować do tych Steve'a. Blondyn przymknął oczy i zaczął oddawać pocałunek, na oślep szukając jego dłoni.  
\- Dlaczego... - zaczął cicho Rogers gdy przerwali pocałunek.  
\- Bo już od dawna chciałem to zrobić - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. - Mój mały Stevie... - pochylił się w jego stronę chcąc znowu go pocałować, ale Rogers odepchnął go.  
\- Nie. Nie będziesz mnie traktował jak zabawkę, pocałować, wypieprzyć, narobić nadziei, a potem stwierdzisz, że jednak nie i wrócisz do swoich dziewczyn na jedną noc. Dopóki mi nie wytłumaczysz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, to się do mnie nie zbliżaj - głos Steve'a drżał od emocji, ale starał się brzmieć stanowczo. Bucky westchnął i usiadł na podłodze przed Stevem.  
\- Nie jesteś dla mnie zabawką... Wiem, że pewnie ciężko będzie ci w to uwierzyć, ale te dziewczyny... Były dla mnie odskocznią, udawaniem. Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek się domyślił, że jestem, jaki jestem... Że jestem gejem. Te wszystkie randki to było stwarzanie pozorów, bo wiedziałem, jak ludzie na to reagują... A jednocześnie chodziło o ciebie, zawsze chodziło o ciebie. Byłem w tobie zakochany już od dawna, chciałem się tobą opiekować... Gdybym wiedział, że to sprowadzi na ciebie tyle bólu, to nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Wierz mi lub nie, Stevie, ale po prostu cię kocham.  
Rogers patrzył na niego nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Muszę sobie to poukładać - rzucił w końcu. Bucky kiwnął głową i podniósł się z ziemi.  
\- Mogę ci w tym czasie zmienić opatrunek? Piżama zaczyna przesiąkać ci krwią.  
\- Jasne - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. - To, że muszę sobie przemyśleć nie znaczy, że nie możesz się zbliżyć.  
\- Wcześniej coś takiego powiedziałeś, wolałem się upewnić.  
\- Przepraszam - westchnął Rogers. Bucky posłał mu uśmiech, a potem pomógł mu wstać i objął w pasie ułatwiając dotarcie do kanapy. Normalnie wziąłby go na ręce jak poprzedniego wieczora, ale teraz nie chciał mu już mieszać w głowie. Ostrożnie zajął się raną na ramieniu, ale postanowił zostawić w spokoju jego siniaki. Potem usiadł obok niego na kanapie i zajął się czytaniem książki.  
\- A gdybym ci powiedział, że ci wierzę? – powiedział nagle Steve. Bucky podniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Pewnie byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie – odparł z uśmiechem. Rogers zamyślił się, marszcząc brwi. Barnes nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
\- Pocałuj mnie? – powiedział nagle blondyn.  
\- To znaczy, że mi wierzysz?  
\- To znaczy, że ci wierzę - odpowiedział ze śmiechem Steve. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się śmieje, chyba po prostu był tak szczęśliwy, że nie mógł inaczej wyrazić tej radości. Bucky pociągnął go na swoje kolana i pocałował, zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednio. Ten pocałunek był zachłanny, gwałtowny, i tym samym szybko się skończył, gdy Steve'owi zaczęło brakować tchu... I dostał ataku astmy. Rogers śmiał się potem z Bucky'ego, który zupełnie spanikował, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział jego ataku. Barnes odpowiedział mu wtedy, że widział atak u swojego przyjaciela, a nie u swojego chłopaka. I to był pierwszy atak, który spowodował i może to i lepiej, bo pewnie gdyby nie astma, to by się na niego rzucił. Steve spłonął rumieńcem, a Bucky cieszył się, że wygrał.  
Resztę tamtego dnia spędzili w łóżku, leżąc przytuleni i rozmawiając o niczym. To nie był pierwszy dzień, który tak spędzili, często tak było gdy Steve był chory. Tym razem jednak po raz pierwszy do harmonogramu dodali okazjonalne czułe i krótkie pocałunki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!  
> Pierwsza próba w przedwojennym stucky wydaje mi się całkiem udana :D  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko mi się podoba ^^


End file.
